bwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Alexa Bliss
Bliss was signed by WWE in May 2013 and reported to WWE's developmental territory NXT. On the July 24 episode of NXT (which was taped on June 20), she made her first televised appearance, congratulating the inaugural NXT Women's Champion Paige. In August, she was added to WWE.com's NXT roster page. She acted as an unnamed ring announcer for the November 20 episode of NXT. Her first televised appearance on the main roster came at WrestleMania XXX on April 6, 2014, when she played a part in Triple H's entrance. She made her televised in-ring debut on the May 8 episode of NXT, playing a glitter fairy gimmick, competing in a tournament for the vacant NXT Women's Championship. She defeated former Divas Champion Alicia Fox in the first round, but lost to Charlotte in the semi-finals. After a hiatus due to a legitimate injury, Bliss returned on the March 11, 2015 episode of NXT, where she defeated Carmella. The following week on NXT, she defeated NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks by countout in a non-title match, which led to Bliss being granted a title match against Banks on the March 25 episode of NXT, which she lost. On the May 13 episode of NXT, Bliss defeated Carmella after the NXT Tag Team Champions Buddy Murphy and Wesley Blake set up a distraction. On May 20 at NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable, Bliss helped Blake and Murphy retain the NXT Tag Team Championship against Colin Cassady and Enzo Amore, forming an alliance with them and turning into a villainous character in the process. On the July 29 episode of NXT, Bliss helped Blake and Murphy retain the NXT Tag Team Championship against The Vaudevillains (Aiden English and Simon Gotch) and slapped both English and Gotch after the match. The Vaudevillians were granted a rematch for the NXT Tag Team Championship against Blake and Murphy at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn on August 22, which they won after Blue Pants stopped Bliss from providing a distraction during the match. This led to a match between the two, where Bliss would go on to defeat Blue Pants in a singles match on the September 2 episode of NXT. Throughout October and November, Bliss was involved in a feud with Bayley over the NXT Women's Championship. The two faced off in the main event on the November 18 episode of NXT, where Bliss was unsuccessful in capturing the title. On the January 13, 2016 episode of NXT, Bliss competed in a number one contender's battle royal, but lost. On May 18 episode of NXT, Bliss and Blake abandoned Murphy, officially disbanding the trio. On the May 25 episode of NXT, Bliss competed in a triple threat match against Carmella and Nia Jax to determine the number one contender to Asuka's NXT Women's Championship, which was won by Jax. On the August 17 episode of NXT, Bliss competed in a tag team match along with Daria Berenato and Mandy Rose, in which they were defeated by Carmella, Liv Morgan and Nikki Glencross in what would be also her last match in NXT. On July 19, Bliss was drafted to the SmackDown brand as part of the 2016 WWE draft. She made her main roster debut on the July 26 episode of SmackDown Live in a segment involving the brand's women's division. Bliss achieved her first victory on the main roster by defeating Becky Lynch on the August 9 episode of SmackDown Live. On August 21 at SummerSlam, she teamed with Natalya and Nikki Bella in a winning effort against Lynch, Carmella and Naomi. On September 11 at Backlash, Bliss competed in a six-pack elimination challenge to determine the inaugural SmackDown Women's Champion, in which she was unsuccessful and was won by Becky Lynch. On the September 13 episode of SmackDown Live, Bliss won a fatal five-way match to earn a title match against Lynch at No Mercy on October 9. However, due to Lynch suffering a legitimate injury, the match was rescheduled for the November 8 episode of SmackDown, where Lynch successfully defended the title against Bliss. Bliss participated in the Raw vs. SmackDown Women's elimination tag team match at Survivor Series on November 20, where her team lost the match. On December 4 at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Bliss defeated Lynch in a tables match to become the new SmackDown Women's Champion. On the January 17, 2017 episode of SmackDown Live, Bliss successfully defended her title against Lynch in a steel cage match following an interference by the returning Mickie James, who aligned herself with Bliss. On February 12, Bliss dropped the title to Naomi at Elimination Chamber. On the February 21 episode of SmackDown Live, Bliss defeated Lynch to capture the title for the second time after Naomi was forced to vacate the title due to injury, becoming the first two-time SmackDown Women's Champion. Bliss' partnership with Mickie James dissolved shortly after and the two would face off in a match on SmackDown Live, with James defeating Bliss. On April 2, Bliss lost the title to Naomi in a six-pack challenge also involving Carmella, James, Lynch and Natalya at WrestleMania 33. Bliss and Naomi faced off in a rematch on April 4 episode of SmackDown Live, where Bliss was once again defeated. On the April 10, 2017 episode of Raw, Bliss was drafted to the Raw brand as part of the Superstar Shake-up, confronting Raw Women's Champion Bayley. A week later, Bliss won a fatal four–way match to become the number one contender for the title. At Payback, on April 30, Bliss defeated Bayley to become the new Raw Women's Champion, becoming the first woman to win the Raw and SmackDown Women's Championships in the process. In a rematch between the two, which took place on June 4 at Extreme Rules, Bliss retained her title over Bayley in a kendo stick–on-a-pole match. Bliss then started a feud with Sasha Banks, whom she defeated on July 9 at Great Balls of Fire via count–out before losing the title to Banks on August 20 at SummerSlam, ending her reign at 112 days. She regained the title eight days later on Raw. Bliss went to defend her title on September 24 at No Mercy in a fatal five–way match against Bayley, Nia Jax, Emma, and Sasha Banks. Bliss was then confronted the following night on Raw by Mickie James due to remarks Bliss made about her. At TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Bliss defeated James to retain the title, and did so again on the October 30 episode of Raw. On February 25, 2018, at Elimination Chamber, Bliss won the inaugural women's elimination chamber match, after she successfully retaining her title. In parallel to her activities as a singles wrestler, she took a part of the Mixed Match Challenge tournament with Braun Strowman as her partner, and the duo was able to qualify to the semi–finals of the tournament, where they were defeated by the eventual winners Asuka and The Miz. On April 8 at WrestleMania 34, Bliss lost the title to Nia Jax, ending her reign at 223 days. On May 6 at Backlash, Bliss invoked her rematch clause and challenged Nia Jax for the title, however she was unsuccessful and suffered a shoulder injury during the match. Shortly after losing the title, in mid–May, Bliss won a triple threat match against Bayley and Mickie James to earn a spot at the Money in the Bank ladder match, which she would go on to win at the event on June 17. That same night, Bliss cashed in her contract on Nia Jax and defeated her, after attacking both Jax and Ronda Rousey, winning the Raw Women's Championship for a third time. This made her the first woman, and third wrestler overall, to cash–in the Money in the Bank contract the same night after winning it. At Extreme Rules, Bliss retained the championship against Jax in the inaugural women's extreme rules match, thereby ending their feud. At SummerSlam, on August 19, Bliss lost the championship to Ronda Rousey, ending her reign at 63 days. She failed to regain the title in a rematch at Hell in a Cell the following month. In October, Bliss and Mickie James started a feud with WWE Hall of Famers Trish Stratus and Lita, which eventually led to the announcement of a tag team match between the two duos at WWE Evolution, the first ever all women's pay–per–view. Just three days before the event, however, on October 25, it was announced that Bliss was pulled off the match due to a concussion she suffered beforehand and she was replaced by Alicia Fox. During that time it was also revealed that Bliss would be taking time off from in–ring competition to heal from various injuries that she had sustained. A few weeks later, Bliss was announced as the team captain of Team Raw in a non–wrestling role for the traditional interbrand women's five–on–five tag team elimination match at the Survivor Series event, in which they were victorious. The following night, on the November 18 episode of Raw, Bliss was named the new head of the Raw women's division by General Manager-elect Baron Corbin. In December, Bliss' role as well as those of other authority figures on Raw and SmackDown Live were removed after The McMahon family announced they were taking charge again. Starting on the January 7, 2019, episode of Raw, Bliss was given an interview segment named "Moment of Bliss", where she interviewed various guests. On January 27, at the Royal Rumble, after a nearly five month in–ring hiatus, Bliss competed in her first women's Royal Rumble match, lasting 12 minutes and eliminating Ember Moon and Sonya Deville before she was eliminated by Bayley and Carmella. In March, it was announced that Bliss would be the host of WrestleMania 35. On the post–Wrestlemania episode of Raw ''on April 8, Bliss defeated Bayley in her first singles match since her hiatus from in–ring competition in late 2018. In May, Bliss was supposed to compete in the annual Money in the Bank ladder match at the namesake pay–per–view, however, just days before the event she was pulled off the match as she was not medically cleared and instead was replaced by Nikki Cross with whom she was paired in various segments and tag team matches. In early June, Bliss reignited her rivalry with Bayley whom she was set to face at the Stomping Grounds pay–per–view, after she won a triple threat match to become the number one contender for the SmackDown Women's Championship. At the event, she was ultimately unsuccessful. After her loss at Stomping Grounds, Bliss, accompanied by Nikki Cross, continued to feud with Bayley. The two would challenge Bayley to a two-on-one handicap match at Extreme Rules, where Bayley once again retained the championship by pinning Bliss. On the August 5 episode of ''Raw, Bliss and Cross would win the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship in a fatal 4-way tag team match. In late August, Bliss and Cross would begin feuding with Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville, whom Bliss and Cross faced at the Clash of Champions pay-per-view in a winning effort. The next month, at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view, Bliss and Cross lost the titles to The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka and Kairi Sane). Although drafted separately instead of as a team during the 2019 WWE Draft, Bliss and Cross remained on Raw, but the team was then traded to SmackDown ''four days later. After a brief hiatus, Bliss returned on the November 29 episode of ''SmackDown, saving Cross from an attack by Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville.Category:Raw Women's Champions Category:SmackDown Women's Champions Category:Money in the Bank Winners Category:Raw General Managers Category:Managers/Valets Category:WWE Women's Tag Team Champions Category:Triple Crown Champions Category:SmackDown Superstars